1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to hardware and, more particularly, to a floor glide for furniture.
2. Background Art
In the prior art, coasters for furniture legs are quite common. Coasters are typically glass or rubber disks which are placed under the leg bottom. The coasters usually have a flat bottom so as to rest flat on the floor. The coasters act as a buffer between the legs, which are usually, small and sharp-edged, and the floor and distribute the weight of the leg over a larger area. As a result, the furniture does not scratch or mar the floor when the furniture is moved or leave depressions in the floor when furniture remains in one place over an extended period. However, the coasters found in the prior art do not permit furniture to be moved easily on carpet. The elimination of coasters from furniture legs situated on carpet does not make movement of furniture easier.